


Падаван

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Квай-Гон Джинн нашёл себе ученика. Но у этого ученика, похоже, на этот счёт другое мнение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sw_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sw_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Квай-Гон Джинн|Оби-Ван Кеноби. Мастер Джинн раз за разом предлагает юнглингу Кеноби стать его падаваном, юнглинг Кеноби раз за разом отказывается. По неизвестной причине. С абсолютно несчастными глазами.

Тёплое чувство возникло в груди, толкнуло, как летний ветер, на миг перехватило дыхание. Квай-Гон сразу понял, кто из этих мальчишек - _его_. Его будущий падаван. Ученик, соратник, друг.  
Юнлинги кружили по тренировочной площадке, сражаясь учебными мечами. Квай-Гон смотрел и неосознанно подмечал, над чем нужно поработать, прикидывал, с чего начнёт занятие, что расскажет. Как поможет бороться с гневом и преодолевать неудачи, как познакомит с секретами мастерства.

Поединок закончился, мальцы разошлись, пылая гневом и обидой. Бой не помог им обрести внутреннее равновесие. Наоборот. Противостояние лишь разожгло огонь соперничества и подпитало тёмное облако злости. Не надо бы ставить этих двоих в пару, они ещё не готовы учиться друг у друга, сражаясь...  
Оби-Ван Кеноби погасил меч, утёр лицо рукавом. Стоял, нахохлившись, вроде бы не плакал, но выглядел расстроенным.  
Квай-Гон пошёл к нему. Не терпелось познакомиться.  
\- Здравствуй, - сказал он, остановившись напротив мальчишки и положив руки на пояс. Улыбка неудержимо рвалась наружу, сохранять спокойное выражение лица никаких сил не было. Да и зачем. Найти учителя - это радость. Не меньшая, чем найти ученика.  
\- Здрасте, - сказал Оби-Ван сипло.  
\- Меня зовут рыцарь Джинн. Квай-Гон Джинн. А ты Оби-Ван Кеноби, верно?  
\- Да, - мальчик поклонился, движение вышло отрывистым и нечётким. - Здравствуйте, рыцарь Джинн.  
\- Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь?  
\- Вы наблюдали за тем, как мы дрались.  
\- Сражались, - поправил Квай-Гон. - Фехтовали.  
\- Падавана себе ищете, - сказал Оби-Ван.  
\- Да, - Квай-Гон ободряюще улыбнулся.  
Сияние в глазах мальчишки разгорелось на миг и внезапно угасло.  
\- Здорово, - сказал он, нахмурившись.  
\- Согласен, - сказал Квай-Гон. - И я думаю, что нашёл себе падавана.  
Оби-Ван засопел, заморгал, уставился в землю.  
\- Ты не хочешь узнать, кого я выбрал? - спросил Квай-Гон.  
Оби-Ван помотал головой.  
\- Тебя, - сказал Квай-Гон. - Хочешь стать моим падаваном?  
Юнлинг взглянул на него, и на лице его было полное отчаяние.  
\- Нет! - голос его сорвался.  
\- Э-эй, постой. Как это - нет?  
Оби-Ван уткнулся лицом в сложенные лодочкой руки. И проговорил:  
\- Это большая честь, рыцарь Джинн. Спасибо вам. Я должен отказаться.  
\- Да почему?  
\- Извините, - Оби-Ван развернулся и бегом бросился к выходу из тренировочного зала.  
Квай-Гон дёрнулся было за ним. Остановился. Что толку гоняться за мальчишкой по Храму. Что-то его напугало или расстроило. Ни к чему сейчас пугать его ещё сильнее.  
Он услышал шелест шагов по песку, обернулся, увидел, что неподалёку стоит ещё один мальчик. Недавний соперник Оби-Вана. Брук Чан.  
\- Здравствуйте, рыцарь, - поклону мальчишки, пожалуй, недоставало учтивости.  
\- И тебе хорошего дня, юнлинг.  
\- Можно спросить?  
Квай-Гон кивнул.  
\- Вы Кеноби хотели в падаваны взять? - Брук смотрел с прищуром, хитро.  
\- Да, и всё ещё собираюсь это сделать.  
\- Не выйдет ничего, знаете?  
\- Посмотрим, - откликнулся Квай-Гон. - Думаю, всё у меня получится.  
\- Он не пойдёт к вам.  
\- Почему?  
\- Да так...  
\- Ты что-то знаешь?  
\- Да это все знают. Он странный.  
\- Я не собираюсь от него отказываться, - сказал Квай-Гон. Не столько для Брука сказал, сколько для других ребятишек, которые прислушивались к разговору. Если у Оби-Вана есть здесь друзья - они ему передадут, Квай-Гон был уверен.  
Что ж, вышло не так просто, как он ожидал. И всё-таки мальчик был предназначен ему в ученики, как он сам - в учителя ему. Нужно лишь терпение, и всё наладится.


	2. Chapter 2

От мастера Йоды никакого толку не было.  
\- Силу слушай внимательно, - вещал он. - Подсказку даст тебе она.  
Никакой подсказки Сила рыцарю Джинну не давала, сколько он ни медитировал.  
Оби-Ван прятался от него, это совершенно точно. И в то же время, словно бы случайно оказывался поблизости - скрытно, тайком. Квай-Гон быстро привык находить его среди прочих сознаний. И, находя, всякий раз чувствовал бурю противоречий, бушующую в душе мальчишки.  
Им ни разу не удавалось толком поговорить. Оби-Ван отмалчивался, сопел, смотрел в пол, на вопросы отвечал односложно. И тот же самый Оби-Ван, как тень, по пятам следовал за рыцарем Джинном, и однажды даже свалился на него с дерева, под которым Квай-Гон устроился, чтоб в медитации достичь единства со своими чувствами.  
Квай-Гон перестал добиваться внятных ответов от будущего ученика. Вместо этого он завёл привычку повторять учебные ката в зале для тренировок и рассуждать вслух о пути джедая. Это принесло ему немало скептических взглядов и укрепило репутацию рыцаря со странностями, но он надеялся, что хотя бы в одну стриженую рыжеватую голову вложил какие-то знания.  
Ещё он переговорил с Бент и Гарреном, ровесниками и друзьями Оби-Вана. Они не могли толком объяснить, в чём дело, хотя уверяли его, что Оби-Ван не глупец и не трус. И искренне верили, что Оби-Ван способен стать рыцарем. "Самым лучшим!" - с жаром сказала Бент. Квай-Гон кивнул. Он тоже в это верил, а ещё было приятно знать, что Оби-Ван не одинок в Храме. Верные друзья - величайшее благо.  
Были у Оби-Вана и враги. Квай-Гон знал про его соперничество с Бруком, знал про подначки, пакости и подножки. При нём мелкие доставалы не решались нападать. Может быть, поэтому Оби-Ван всюду за ним следовал, как только выдавался свободный миг? Другие наставники считали вражду Брука испытанием характера для обоих юнлингов. Квай-Гон не собирался допускать, чтобы при нём над кем-то издевались, и никакая закалка характера того не стоила.

Проводя время в медитациях, размышлениях и тренировках - а также в изучении неуловимого падавана и обстановки в Храме - Квай-Гон был уверен, что у него достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться во всём и найти наилучшее решение. В крайнем случае, дождаться подсказки от Силы.  
Но вот времени-то у него, оказалось, и не было.  
До дня рождения Оби-Вана оставалось четыре недели, когда Йода мимоходом заметил, что обучение юнлинга Кеноби в Храме окончено, в агрокорпус он завтра отправится.  
Квай-Гон разинул рот. Потом сделал безмятежное выражение лица и поинтересовался, зачем такая спешка.  
В общем-то, он не собирался спорить с решением Совета. Всё, что можно было узнать и сделать в Храме, он узнал и сделал.  
\- Транспорт завтра на Бендомир отправляется, - объяснил Йода. - Ждать тринадцатилетия Оби-Вана не будет он.  
Квай-Гон кивнул.  
\- Дела странные на Бендомире творятся, - продолжал Йода. - И на маршруте торговом неспокойно стало.  
Квай-Гон, как о деле решённом, сказал:  
\- Я тоже полечу. Разбираться со странностями и приносить спокойствие в жизнь галактики - наш долг, верно?  
Йода пристукнул тростью по полу.  
\- Решить загадку ты должен. На Бендомир полетишь.  
Квай-Гон не знал, кто и когда сообщил Оби-Вану весть о новом назначении, но момент этот почувствовал - как волну обиды, злости и почему-то облегчения.  
Он хотел переговорить с мальчиком до отлёта, но не смог его найти. В учебном классе сказали, что он ушёл собирать вещи, в общежитии юнлингов сказали, что он хотел заглянуть напоследок в зал Тысячи Фонтанов и в библиотеку, но ни там, ни там его не было. И на ужин он, как оказалось, не пришёл.

На входе в столовую Квай-Гона перехватили встревоженные Гаррен, Бент и почему-то Сири Тачи, которая вечно с Оби-Ваном соперничала, иногда даже дралась, и не раз обзывала его неуклюжим увальнем, хоть и не с такой злостью, как Брук.  
\- Рыцарь Джинн, - сказала Бент с отчаянием в голосе.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Оби-Ван пропал.  
На ужине его не было, подтвердили его друзья догадку Квай-Гона. В комнате его по-прежнему нет, в учебных классах нет. И в обычных местах, где он бывает, когда хочет побыть один - тоже.  
Сири пнула стену и сказала сердито:  
\- Совсем болван, вот он кто.  
\- Не говори так, - Гаррен схватил её за руку, повыше локтя, развернул к себе лицом. - Чего ты вообще за нами потащилась? Без тебя разберёмся.  
\- Пусти. Я знаю, а вы дурачки, - она вырвала руку.  
\- Не ругайтесь, - сказал Квай-Гон. - Сири, рассказывай.  
\- Он сбежал, - сказала она едва слышно. - Вот дурак. Надо было поесть сначала, кто ж голодный убегает.  
\- Может быть, он просто... вышел. Побродить. Попрощаться, - Гаррен обвёл рукой полукруг. - Он же завтра улетает.  
\- Он попрощался с нами, - сказала Бент. - Мы не поняли. Я не поняла. А он прощался так, как будто насовсем. Как будто он никогда нас больше не увидит.  
\- Понял, - сказал Квай-Гон. - Он что-нибудь взял с собой?  
\- Плаща вроде в комнате не было, - нахмурил лоб Гаррен. - И меч. Наверное.  
\- Вы его найдёте? - спросила Сири. Не жалобно, как можно было ожидать, а требовательно.  
\- Найду. Сири, ты, похоже, знаешь ещё что-то. Расскажи мне всё.  
\- А ему здорово влетит? - Сири насупилась.  
\- От меня - нет. Но будет лучше, если я успею его вернуть до того, как он ввяжется в какую-нибудь историю на Нижних Уровнях.  
\- В порту, - сказала Сири. - Он собирался в порт.  
\- Он тебе это сказал?  
\- Нет. С чего бы. Он смотрел карту. Водил пальцем. Я заметила.  
Квай-Гон серьёзно кивнул ей.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Притащите его обратно.  
\- А почему ты с ним не пошла? - взвился Гаррен.  
\- Я собираюсь здесь учиться, ты, голова два уха. Потом меня возьмут в падаваны. Я стану рыцарем, меня выберут в Совет, и я буду говорить тебе, что делать, Мулн, а ты мне не указывай, понял?  
\- Злюка, - сказал Гаррен. - Предательница.  
\- Я оттуда, - Сири указала себе под ноги. - Со Дна. Нет уж. Раз Кеноби хочет спать в луже и жрать помои, пускай. Я ему сопли вытирать не нанималась.  
\- Да ты струсила. Он в беде, а ты не стала помогать.  
Три юных существа воззрились на Квай-Гона - рассуди, мол, взрослый рыцарь, кто прав.  
\- Вы правильно сделали, что обратились ко мне, - сказал он, призвав на помощь всю свою дипломатичность. - Дальше я сам справлюсь.


End file.
